


Love/Hate

by Storming_Raumo



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Klanceweek2k16, Lance's POV, M/M, Post season finale, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Their relationship from the beggining, friends to crush, klance, post-wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storming_Raumo/pseuds/Storming_Raumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week day 2: Love/Hate</p>
<p>Lance's thoughts about his relationship with Keith form the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize about this fic. It's really bad for something that took over 24 hours to write. Like I put seriously zero effort on this specially on the last part. I just wanted to finish this ASAP but it took really long. If you want a little bonus see me screaming on my blog about this:  
> http://storming-raumo.tumblr.com/post/148519364759/storming-raumo-storming-raumo

The moment Lance first saw Keith, he knew the two of them would have some sort of history. He didn't know if it would be good or bad but they would. He realized it would be bad the moment Keith completely ignored him when he tried to talk to him in flight school.

Lance, of course, thought that Keith ignoring him meant they needed to be rivals. And rivals they became, at least in Lance's mind. Keith was always one step ahead of Lance. His grades were always higher, he was always early for classes, he was the best pilot.

When Lance graduated flight school, he hoped he would never see Keith again and decided to go to Galaxy Garrison with his childhood best friend Hunk. Of course, Keith had also decided to go to Garrison.

Lance could deal with being a cargo pilot. Really, he could! The problem was the fact that Keith was the best pilot of his class. That meant Keith was a fighter pilot and he was not. 

Lance Hated Keith.

When Keith flunked out of Garrison, Lance couldn't be happier. There was no more Keith to one up him and he could finally be a fighter pilot like he had planned. He couldn't care less about the reason why Keith was expelled from Garrison. He was supposed to lead the rest of his life Keith-less.

Just his luck, the day he learns that aliens are real, Keith re-entered his life with a bang (more like, with three bangs and flying on a hovercraft). They saved Shiro (also known as 'Lance's bisexual awakening' inside his own head), found an alien space ship and discovered he was supposed to defend the universe. All with Keith right beside him.

He learned to tolerate Keith. He had to, for the sake of the team. And maybe he learned more than to tolerate Keith.

It all started with Keith not understanding the team cheer that Lance invented (and was never used by the actual team, only him). It was pretty easy, actually, the instructions even were on the cheer. But, for some reason, Keith couldn't understand it. Lance promised himself he would (try to) explain the joke to Keith but that Nunvill almost made him puke.

He ended up, after retaking the castle from Sendak, to spend more time him. At first, it was to teach Keith the wonderfulness of jokes (and maybe memes too) but it ended up in a weird friendship. Yes, they would tell jokes to each other (mostly Lance, in all honesty), but things sometimes got deep. Lance would tell a story about his family and Keith would tell him memories of his mother. Lance actually considered Keith a friend.

Then they were all separated by that wormhole.

Lance ended up in a planet that was basically a furnace. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was on Venus. Luckily for him, Blue was in good shape so, after confirming that he could fly away from the poisonous planet, he did just that and tried to find the Castle of Lions.

He found it, eventually, and was the first paladin to come back. Both Allura and Coran hugged him for a long time. While hugging Allura was good and all, he couldn't help but worry about the others. 

Where were they? Were they okay? Were they alive?

He tried to stay positive.

Hunk and Pidge were the next to be found. Their lions were the ones least damaged so it was quite obvious they would be found next. A couple of days and Shiro was found. The Black Lion needed to be tinkered with and Shiro spent a full day on the healing pod. Everything seemed to be in order.

But after a month, there was still no sign of Keith. He had fought Zarkon head on right before being lost in the wormhole, so he was probably pretty beat up. Lance was worried sick. During the time everyone else was asleep he would try to find Keith, but there was nothing to be found. No one on the team wanted to admit that maybe they should try to find a new red paladin, but without the lion what good would it be.

They found a distress signal calling them one day from a planet that was yet to be conquered by Galra. Maybe, part of them thought, it was Keith who sent that signal. Another part thought he was just being hopeful.

The planet was mostly empty except for a very primitive city, even more primitive than Earth. The atmosphere was breathable and there was absolutely no reason for a distress signal to be sent.

The landing was smooth and far enough from the city not to scare them but close enough for its inhabitants to see them. Before stepping out of the castle, Allura told them that there was a chance that this planet did not know about life outside of it.

Going to the city was an experience. People were whispering to themselves, looking at them with strange expressions. One of the town's inhabitant came talk to them. They asked why were they here and Shiro explained that they received a distress signal. Then the alien told them to follow them.

They lead the team to a small cottage and inside, laying on a bed, was Keith.

Lance, while partially happy that Keith was alive, couldn't help but run to the bed and drop on his knees.

“Keith?” He had said. Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance. A small smile came upon his face.

“Lance...” He raised his hand probably to touch Lance's face, but Lance intercepted it with his own hand. “Is the rest of the team…?”

“Yeah, buddy, everyone's here. You were the only one missing.” His heart clenched on his chest. Keith's voice sounded so weak, he sounded like he was dying. “What happened to you?”

“He ate some poisonous berries a while after crashing here. While the symptoms take a couple of weeks to start showing, the cure also take some weeks to make him fully recover. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for some days.” The alien that lead them explained. Lance felt a wave of relieve course through him. Keith was going to be okay.

Lance maybe started to care a lot about Keith.

It was went downhill from that thought onward.

Lance started to notice little things about Keith. Like how he liked to swap hands when he used his bayard or the way his face looked after a long training session. Even the way his hand felt when they high-fived after a successful mission.

Oh no. No no no no no no. Lance knew what this was. This was a crush. Lance had a crush on Keith.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Again im sorry its so bad


End file.
